Episode 56
Temptress in the Mist is the fifty-sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and his friends hear of a group of men who have disappeared after wandering into a mountain; Miroku insists on going alone when he learns that the men have supposedly been captured by a demon in the form of a beautiful woman, Sango follows. # Miroku meets the woman, who is actually a Wild Dog Princess in disguise who devoured a princess and took her appearance; Miroku defeats the demon and saves the princess' soul. # Miroku tells Sango that he cares deeply for her, but ruins the moment when he yet again rubs her bottom. Summary Miroku stops to help a woman in need, much to the others' dismay, and later discovers that she stole his money. Later, the group arrives at a village were they learn from the women that all the men have been taken by a demon. The group goes to find the men, but as soon as Miroku learns that the demon is supposedly very beautiful, he tells the others that he'll go alone. Sango decides to go with Miroku, leaving the others behind. After Sango, Kirara and Miroku depart, Kagome tells Inuyasha that she thinks Sango has feelings for Miroku. Shippō agrees, but Inuyasha doesn't see it. As Sango and Miroku are walking, Sango tells Miroku about what the village women told her about the demon. Years ago, a group of warriors guarding a beautiful princess went into the woods to escape the war. However, the warriors all died leaving the princess alone. It is suspected that the lonely princess now holds some kind of grudge against men. Miroku doesn't understand why she has a grudge. The three see a barrier in front of them and they conclude that the princess is on the other side. Miroku gives Sango a rosary to wear around her hand and they cross the barrier. After crossing over, Sango and Kirara get separated from Miroku. Miroku arrives at the princess' castle, where she takes him inside. Sango finds a group of old men. The old men explain that they were lost in the woods and ran into the princess, who took them to her castle and showed them "a good time". They explain that looking into her eyes put them in a sort of trance, and then the next they knew, they were old. Sango leaves Kirara to guard the men and runs off to save Miroku. She arrives at the castle just as Miroku is about to kiss the princess, much to her anger. Sango calls Miroku’s name and demands he "wake up". The princess, hearing Sango's voice, jumps back and transforms into a giant coyote demon. The demon can't see Sango at all because of the rosary Miroku gave her which Sango realizes. As Sango is about to attack, Miroku, who wasn't actually bespelled, tells her to stay silent. If she makes noise, then the demon would know where she was. Miroku launches a few of his scrolls at the demon and they cause the real princess to be expelled from the demon. The angry demon attacks Miroku, who manages to hold the demon back with his staff. Sango throws Hiraikotsu at the demon. After being hit, the demon looks for Sango and when she gets Sango's barely visible outline, she breaks the rosary, making Sango completely visible. The demon attempts to claw Sango, but she blocks the blow with Hiraikotsu. The demon's claws, however, starts to break through the boomerang. Miroku then distracts the demon with several more scrolls allowing Sango to throw Hiraikotsu again. This time, she manages to cut the demon in half, thus destroying the demon’s illusory castle and returning the men's youth. As Sango voices her confusion about what happened, she sees Miroku comforting the shaken princess. Sango is noticeably upset by this and looks away. After Miroku comforts the princess, she transforms into a ball of light and soars toward the heavens. Miroku explains to Sango that the demon took over the princess’ lonely soul and used it to gather power from the village men. Later, the village women thank Miroku for returning their men as he finishes creating a burial sight the princess's ashes. Kagome then asks Miroku if something happened between him and Sango, noting that Sango has been depressed since she returned. Miroku says he doesn't know why she is upset. Meanwhile, Sango sits by a lake and thinks about her foolishness in chasing after Miroku. Just as she thinks this, Miroku arrives to talk. With Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippō watching, he thanks Sango for her help and tells her that of all the women in the world, he's glad that she's the one that worries about him. As Sango turns away and blushes, Miroku takes advantage of the moment and caresses her butt. She gives Miroku one hard slap across his face and gets up, angry. As the group is walking, Sango notices that her Hiraikotsu is in definite need of repair. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Eri *Yuka *Grandpa Higurashi *Buyo *Mistress Centipede *Inuyasha *Shibugarasu *Hiten *Spider Demon *Shippō *Manten *Miroku *Hachiemon *Sango *Kohaku *Naraku *Kanna *Kagura *Kōga *Kirara *Wild Dog Princess }} Quotes * Sango: "(Thinking as Miroku caresses her bottom) That hand again! (Clenching her fist in anger) Why can't he touch my shoulders, or somewhere more... romantic? (Out loud) Can't you get your mind out of the gutter!? (Slaps Miroku)" de:Die Prinzessin in den Bergen zh:第五十六集 Category:Episodes